CCOP Goals and Objectives (2009-2014) The overall goal of MeritCare Hospital CCOP is to provide state-of-the-art cancer care to patients and families, as close to home as possible, through participation in National Cancer Institute (NCI) approved clinical trials. Program Objectives: 1) Increase the number of eligible patients place on NCI approved cancer treatment clinical research trials. 2) Facilitate wider community participation, including minorities, women, and other underserved populations in cancer treatment, prevention, and control research approved by NCI. 3) Continue to enhance the participation of primary healthcare providers and other specialist with the CCOP investigators in cancer treatment and control research. 4) Increase the quality and efficiency of data management systems/processes. 5) Expand participation in NCI approved cancer prevention and control clinical research trials.